The God of Rage: Dähik
The God of Rage: Dähik = Dähik is the oldest of the Moon Gods rumored to be fathered by Grim, but he is also the most unstable of the quadruplets. Mortals have worshiped his aspect since humanity roamed the lands learning to hunt and gather food. He appeared amongst the primitive tribes of East Sybellia as a patron of the Harvest, teaching cultures to use their hands and tools to farm instead of hunting. It was in this era he was considered the wisest and most well-tempered of the Moon Triad, as he represents the largest moon in Gaia’s night sky. When his sister, the Goddess of War, murdered the Goddess of Peace, Kyne, Dähik was driven insane. He has since been revered as the God of Rage. = '''For Love''' = In his youth Dähik had a deep love for simplicity. He lived amongst the cultures of the stone age in what is now known as Italy, and though not recognised for possessing great intelligence the people loved him for his ability to see into the human heart. It was only natural that the Goddess Kyne would come to his immediate attention as he guided humanity towards civilization. Though he never spoke of his feelings there was an undeniable kinship between them, Kyne was the steadying force in the heated rivalry that kept their families at odds. He spent much of his time in her company learning how to temper his innate anger for his siblings’ lust for chaos. Above all Dähik wanted to be pure of heart for his people and the woman he admired. = '''Through the Gates Unbidden''' = Kyne’s death was abrupt and disorienting for Dähik. He hated Vëla so intensely for the evil she committed that he became consumed with fury. Over the course of three centuries, Dähik launched a series of violent attacks all over the world, often by random and only occasionally focused any well-defined target. His very touch began to develop the ability to infect any human he encountered with permanent insanity. The deeper he sunk into his rage the more twisted he became. During his war campaign several of the world’s scholar cities were destroyed, forever lost to history. It was not until Vela and her ilk were judged by the Goddess Orelia that Dähik’s interests turned away from war and towards the world as a whole. = '''Gone But Not Forgotten''' = Dähik fell into obscurity after the his sister was banished to confinement in the Interlayer. His followers continued to thrive on his aspect however, in his name they would create rites and passages throughout thousands of budding cultures focused on utilizing one’s inner rage. He has resurfaced several times throughout history, often during times of great strife. He is known to walk alongside the ghostly apparition of Neve in the coming of a great calamity, inciting riots and all manner of violence with his mere presence. He has not been seen since the turn of the last millennia — evidenced by the dim blue, rather than vibrant red, appearance of the moon named for him that floats in the night sky. It is believed amongst his temples and followers that he has left Simone’s plane to wage war with his sister once again for the Kyne’s death. = '''Blind With Rage''' = Dähik is thought to be a very disarming man despite his reputation. He does not appear old or intimidating, despite his position as eldest amongst the Moon Triad. Instead Dähik is considerably fair skinned, with pale green eyes and long black hair typically braided up and tucked beneath a large turban. His attire is unchanging, comprised of a long coat buttoned thrice at the neck, tall boots, loose trousers, and a blade tucked underneath the band of his belt. The most striking aspect of his physical features is the absence of pupils in his eyes, he is definitively blind.